


Support Conversation: "The Light and the Dreamer"

by MerryDreaming



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: BUT YOLO MOTHERFUCKERS, Discussions of self worth, F/M, Support Conversations, don't think i'll go the shippy angle with this but, i will likely be super jossed on anything related to gunnthra, i'm writing these two by the skin of my teeth tbh, it'll be an optional end thing tho, slight crack pairing, some spoilers for genealogy, we'll see how long that lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: A fanmade support conversation for Seliph/Gunnthrá, taking place in the Fire Emblem Heroes universe.





	1. C Support

**Seliph** : Weapon stocks have been taken care of...armors have been polished...all provisions are in place...I do believe the last thing I need to check is the stables. Hmm, but perhaps I could see if anyone else needs any assistance...Father would never be idle in such a situation. I could stand to better follow his example...  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Zzz...  
  
**Seliph** : Oh! Pardon me, miss...miss?   
...Did she fall asleep all the way out here? That can't be a comfortable position to sleep in...  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Zzz...zzz...  
  
**Seliph** : This is truly a predicament...excuse me, miss? Can you hear me at all?  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Mmm...oh..? Dear me, what is that noise...?  
  
**Seliph** : Ah, yes. Forgive me, did I disturb you?  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Oh! Goodness, I didn't expect any visitors in the stables today. I just came in here to take care of my horse...you needn't ask my forgiveness.  
  
**Seliph** : It still feels rude to intrude on a lady, even if it is to complete a task. You have my apologies for disturbing you.  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Why, aren't you a polite soul? If that is the case, then consider the matter forgiven. I could never anger at someone so considerate.  
  
**Seliph** : It is not a bother. Forgive me, but were you aware that you had fallen asleep out here?  
  
**Gunnthrá** : I'm afraid I have always had the habit of dozing off when idle. A good nap is truly one of life's simpler pleasures, after all, so it doesn't bother me at all!  
  
**Seliph** : But...out here, of all places?  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Oh, my. You sound almost incredulous. It is not as if I am shirking my work.  
  
**Seliph** : I did not mean to insinuate such, but...it's quite dangerous to fall asleep like that. I would hate to see something happen to one of our number in the event of an emergency.  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Oh, my! Are you volunteering to watch over me?  
  
**Seliph** : I would not go that far, miss...but if you do need someone to guide you back, I would be more than willing to assist you.  
  
**Gunnthrá** : You're a gentleman in the making...might I have your name?  
  
**Seliph** : Of course, miss. I am Seliph, and it is a pleasure to meet you.  
  
**Gunnthrá** : The pleasure is all mine. I am Gunnthrá, the eldest princess of Nifl.

 **Seliph** : Nifl? Are you related to Princess Fjorm, then?

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, you must have met my little sister! She's a darling girl, isn't she?

 **Seliph** : She's a truly inspiring individual, on the battlefield and out. Princess Fjorm is always alert and ready...it's as if she always has energy to spare, in truth. You two are truly as different as night and day.

 **Gunnthrá** : Aren't all siblings like that? I leave such matters to her, because I know she is capable. But even she needs a reminder from time to time that it is okay to rest. One is liable to drain themselves entirely if they don't...  
...ahh...forgive me, Seliph, but I fear I am dozing off as we speak...  
  
**Seliph** : I will make good on my word, then. Once I am done here, shall I see you back to your quarters, Princess Gunnthrá?  
  
**Gunnthrá** : Of course. If you'll excuse me until then...  
...zzz...  
  
**Seliph** : And just like that, she's asleep again...Princess Gunnthrá is certainly something, isn't she?

_> C Support Obtained._


	2. B Support

**Seliph** : ...And that should be everything. I think this is the most I've gotten done in one day, but...no. I shouldn't rest on my laurels. I need to find more to do, if I am to be even half the man he was--  
Woah!!  
I thought I cleaned up these floors...how careless of me. \--Oh, oh, I think I...really landed wrong...

 **Gunnthrá** : Mmm...oh...?  
\--Oh! Seliph, are you okay?

 **Seliph** : I--I simply took a spill to the ground! I'm far more hardy than I look, I assure you.  
But what are you doing laying in the hallway, Princess Gunnthrá? Did you fall asleep again?

 **Gunnthrá** : Truth be told, I didn't even realize that I did...one moment I was walking about, and then the next, I woke to you taking a spill!  
Please, let me help you up. You aren't injured, are you?

 **Seliph** : Not at all. A simple spill like this is nothing at all.

 **Gunnthrá** : I wouldn't be so sure...

 **Seliph** : Never mind that, please. May I bring you back to your quarters, Princess?

 **Gunnthrá** : Well...if you insist on it, I would not be opposed. It would be far nicer to sleep in a bed.

 **Seliph** : Please, allow me to support you, then. I should be able to get you back there shortly.

 **Gunnthrá** : Of course. I think I will see myself back to sleep, then...you're certain it won't be too much trouble?

 **Seliph** : None at all. Please rest, Princess. I shall wake you when we are back...  
...

 **Gunnthrá** : ...zzz...

 **Seliph** : And just like that, she's asleep again. Father would probably shake his head if he saw her, too...but I think he'd be pleased to see me being of assistance.  
I don't understand how she can be so peaceful, though...here we are, in the midst of a war, and she can sleep so easily.  
It's like she doesn't have a worry in the world.  
What I would give to be as carefree as her...  
...No, don't say that. Envy is the downfall of any individual. Father would be incredibly displeased if he were to hear me say that.  
I should redouble my efforts...no, perhaps more than that. I have to keep fighting so that people like her can be at peace.  
Father would want that. The people would want that of me as well, so I must.  
I must...  
...Gods, I believe we're almost there, but...no, I must keep going. I'm a man of my word, first and foremost. I can bear this pain...for a little while longer...  
I can handle myself once all of my tasks are done, and not a moment sooner...  
And...there. Princess?

 **Gunnthrá** : Ah...hello, Seliph! We're back, I take it?

 **Seliph** : Yes...you should be able to have a more peaceful nap in there.

 **Gunnthrá** : You have my thanks for your assistance. But...Seliph, are you okay? You look a little pale...

 **Seliph** : Oh, I'm fine! Please, I assure you that I am... I should really be going, Princess. Please, take care of yourself!

 **Gunnthrá** : Of course. You as well.  
...  
...And there he goes. Oh, that reckless man...he couldn't even tell, could he...?  
He puts the weight of the world on his shoulders without any regard for himself...  
I doubt even his father would want him to run himself ragged. If he doesn't realize that soon...he'll...  
...I have to find him again, before it's too late.

> _B Support Obtained_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE WRITING \o/ I'm writing on a wing and a prayer here


	3. A Support

**Gunnthrá** : Oh, where is he...I've checked every place that needs attention, but it seems like he's taken care of everything today.  
He shouldn't be going around so freely with that injury...he's bound to make it worse if he keeps going!  
But where...perhaps the kitchen? He doesn't seem like the sort, but it might just be worthwhile...

_CRASH_

**Gunnthrá** : What was that?! It sounds like it came from the kitchen...perhaps it was just Felicia, or maybe--

 **Seliph** : No...no, don't tell me I--

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, gods, it is him!  
Seliph!!

 **Seliph** : Wha--Princess Gunnthrá, I--I'm--

 **Gunnthrá** : If you try to tell me you are fine, Seliph, I am not going to believe you. Do not lie to me.  
Oh...all of these plates...you must have just finished washing them, but...  
Let me look at your face, Seliph.

 **Seliph** : Prin--Princess...please, just allow me to...

 **Gunnthrá** : It's just as I feared. Seliph, you've been working yourself to the point of exhaustion!  
I can't allow you to continue with this. We're going to the medical tent, at once.

 **Seliph** : But...I...

 **Gunnthrá** : No buts! Just hold on, please, and I'll do everything I can not to agitate your injury.

 **Seliph** : But...how did you...?

 **Gunnthrá** : You've been in pain since that day you carried me back to my quarters. I could hear it in how you spoke...  
We'll speak after the clerics have had a chance to assess you.

* * *

**Gunnthrá** : Hello, Seliph?

 **Seliph** : ...You can come in, Princess. The door is open.

 **Gunnthrá** : Thank you.  
You sound infinitely better than you did earlier. Whatever they gave to you, it must be working wonders.

 **Seliph** : It was mostly magic for my shoulder, I'm afraid. The rest will come with the bedrest they've forced me to take.

 **Gunnthrá** : Even they must know that you would not have rested without having it forced upon you.  
...Seliph, did you even realize how hard you were working yourself?

 **Seliph** : ...Yes. I did.  
I'm not the sort that can truly allow himself to be idle, even for a moment.

 **Gunnthrá** : ...Is that because of your father?

 **Seliph** : What? How did you guess?

 **Gunnthrá** : I was not as sound asleep as you thought I was, when you carried me to my quarters...

 **Seliph** : ...I suppose there is no use in hiding it, then. You are correct.  
My father, Sigurd...he was an incredible man. He did everything he could to fight the darkness that plagued our home, until the very end of his life.  
He's an awe inspiring man. Powerful and unyielding, yet always ready to help his fellow man.  
Everything I do is measure to his standards.

 **Gunnthrá** : Which is why you work so hard...

 **Seliph** : Yes, exactly. He's...truly worthy of his title.  
And yet, every time I look at myself, if I'm not performing to the standard he set...  
It feels like I owe the world an apology. I want to live up to the legends people tell about himself, and I as well.

 **Gunnthrá** : Seliph, may I ask you something?

 **Seliph** : Of course. Forgive me for giving you little word in edgewise...

 **Gunnthrá** : Do not worry.  
Seliph...is this truly what he set, or is this something that you have set for yourself?

 **Seliph** : Ah--well...I...  
...I would call it both. I am his son, so I imagine that he would want me to measure up.

 **Gunnthrá** : I have not met your father...so I cannot say if I know what he truly thinks.  
But Seliph...dear Seliph, I believe you are holding yourself to impossible standards.

 **Seliph** : But they're the ones my father set in his time. If I cannot meet them, I...  
I'll have failed the people as a whole, Princess.  
Don't you understand that?  
If I am to save everyone, then I can't afford to show weakness. I have to keep improving myself, until I am every bit the man my father was.  
I have to give everything of myself for the people's sake, just like he did...until his dying breath.

 **Gunnthrá** : ...

 **Seliph** : ...It's a heavy weight to bear. But at the end of the day, it is a weight I must carry.  
Even if it results in chasing my father's shadow forever, I must keep going.  
For every single person...so they can all be at peace, one day.

 **Gunnthrá** : Seliph...

 **Seliph** : Do you understand what the stakes are, Princess?

 **Gunnthrá** : ...I do. But my point still stands.  
If anything...it stands even more, now. You remind me so much of her...

 **Seliph** : What do you mean?

 **Gunnthrá** : You work yourself to the bone like my dear sister--in your case, following a shadow every step of the way.  
Do you even realize what you do to yourself when you do such a thing?  
You may think it worth the cost, but you will fall apart before you come close to surpassing him.  
And then what will happen? What will happen to the man who tears himself apart for his people?

 **Seliph** : ...I...

 **Gunnthrá** : You must be kinder to yourself, Seliph. A revolution was not fought in one day.  
It was not even fought within a week.  
I wonder how you even managed what you did back in your home world, if you were so stressed...

 **Seliph** : I had friends to talk to about some things, but...I couldn't afford to show that kind of weakness, when I became their commander.  
Here...I don't have anyone to confide in at all.

 **Gunnthrá** : Will you allow me to change that, then?

 **Seliph** : Princess, I couldn't...I really shouldn't have said as much as I did, in hindsight.

 **Gunnthrá** : You did not fight that war alone, Seliph. You said so yourself.  
You shouldn't have to face your troubles alone, either. Please...

 **Seliph** : ...  
You won't tell him, will you? If you two are ever to meet.

 **Gunnthrá** : I promise you, what has been said here will not be repeated to him. Nor anyone else.  
You, who have rescued me from my own slumber...I owe you that much.

 **Seliph** : I would be willing to confide in you, then.  
You do not owe me anything, however. I am simply happy to be of assistance to you.  
If anything at all, I consider you a dear friend, Princess Gunnthrá.

 **Gunnthrá** : You are truly sweet. Just the same, I consider you as such.  
Please, rest until you are well again. Your people would want you to be well, and I just as so.

 **Seliph** : I shall. You have my word, Princess.

 **Gunnthrá** : Please, I believe simply Gunnthrá will suffice now, Seliph.  
When you are better again, I would like for you to meet with me. Okay?

 **Seliph** : I will do so gladly. Please, take care until then...  
And try not to fall asleep in many unusual places.

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, you! I will do everything I can.

_> A Support Obtained._


	4. A+ Support

**Seliph** : Gunnthrá? Are you there?

 **Gunnthrá** : Just a moment, please!  
Hello, Seliph. The clerics have finally allowed you out?

 **Seliph** : Yes, they believe my recovery have been splendid. Truth be told, they were hesitant at letting me go...  
But the summoner was informed, and I'm out of the chore rotation for a while to ensure I'm well.

 **Gunnthrá** : That's wonderful to hear. You look so much more lively, as well.  
Let's be off, then! I would like for you to join me for a time.

 **Seliph** : Is there a reason you are being so opaque?

 **Gunnthrá** : Well, you might find it a tad silly, but...I wanted to take you to one of my favorite spots on the premises.  
I thought it might be a welcome reprieve, from staying in that stuffy tent.

 **Seliph** : Next thing you know, you're going to ask me if I want to take a nap...

 **Gunnthrá** : And what if I do, hm?

 **Seliph** : I got plenty of sleep while being holed up, with all due respect.  
I think I'll be content to stay awake and keep an eye on you, this time.

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, my! Perhaps I should tell the clerics that you're trying to work again...

 **Seliph** : Grk--! There's no need of that, I assure you! Getting an earful from them all once was more than enough...

 **Gunnthrá** : If that's what it takes to ensure you care for yourself, then I hope they chew you out even more.  
Ah, here we are!

 **Seliph** : This lakefront...I believe I've passed by it once or twice, but I've never gotten a close look at it! It's truly beautiful.

 **Gunnthrá** : It's my favorite place near the castle...the water is so lovely to look at, and it's peaceful.  
It's the sort of scenery one would expect to see in paintings!

 **Seliph** : Ah, that's right...you've likely never seen anything like this before coming to Askr, yes?

 **Gunnthrá** : That's correct. Everything in Nifl is covered in snow...it's beautiful in it's own right, but the greenery of this kingdom is simply divine.

 **Seliph** : I thank you for showing this to me. I can see why you would be at such peace, here.

 **Gunnthrá** : Of course. But that isn't why I asked you here, Seliph.

 **Seliph** : Oh?

 **Gunnthrá** : Rarely anyone comes to this area. I was hoping I could let you talk to me, for a while.

 **Seliph** : Haha...well, if it's quite alright, would you mind if I asked a question, Gunnthrá?

 **Gunnthrá** : Certainly, ask away.

 **Seliph** : The war that you were caught in with Múspell...has it ever caused you to lose sleep at night?

 **Gunnthrá** : ...Truth be told...I have lost many hours, thinking of how I could have done things better.  
War is harsh on every combatant, and you are always left thinking if what you did was the proper choice.  
I keep thinking if what I did was...truly right of me, to burden my dear sister like that. To burden even Askr, though war came knocking on their door as well.  
I had little choice in the matter, once our kingdom was taken over, but...  
I wouldn't say that my sleep is the cause of getting over my decisions at last.

 **Seliph** : Gunnthrá...

 **Gunnthrá** : But I would not say that I am using sleep to cope with it, either.  
I faced down that army, knowing well what would happen if I failed.  
It...does no good to wallow in what could have been, I think.  
Ever since I have come to the Order of Heroes, I have found my hope reignited.  
These people will find a way to win, and they will stop this war.  
They have plenty they don't wish to lose as well...but I believe in their abilities.  
I think that is what matters most, in the end.

 **Seliph** : ...I want to ask for your forgiveness, then.

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh? What ever for?

 **Seliph** : I had always thought you to be carefree. I really could never understand how you were able to be so peaceful, after all that has happened...  
I understand, now, that it is because you have gained your hope back...  
In truth, I envied you for that. A lot more than I care to admit.

 **Gunnthrá** : Perhaps I could be considered that, but...surely, you must know that I don't hold it against you.  
We've different views on war, and different ways to deal with the after-effects.

 **Seliph** : True as that may be...I was hoping to get some advice, for myself.

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, my...your own war keeps you up at night, then?

 **Seliph** : Yes. I always held a certain level of paranoia, that I could be attacked at any moment.  
The war simply made me want to hide away, and never associate with the world at large.  
My world was the kind that by all rights, wanted my head for a hefty sum of gold, until our war was won.  
It has truly taken some doing in order to be able to sleep at night, even after being summoned to Askr...

 **Gunnthrá** : That's absolutely horrible...  
Truthfully, I can see where you come from with that.  
I do not like to admit it, but...I did so myself, when I had lost. Such a decision still stings, even now.  
It seems like it would be easier in the short term, when you think about it, and a lot less burden on your soul to hide away.  
And yet...you did not.

 **Seliph** : No, I didn't.  
I couldn't stand to see such an oppressive world...a world where my friends were in constant danger, where they could be killed for the slightest thing.  
In the end, they, my family, and all of Jugdral who suffered...they were what I fought for, and who I resolved to make the world better for.

 **Gunnthrá** : That is incredibly admirable, Seliph.  
Such things are a constant decision, you know. One is not born to constantly run away, or to fight until their dying breath.  
It is a constant struggle...and the fact that you make that decision, to keep fighting for them...  
I would say that you are every bit the hero the legends say you are.

 **Seliph** : You truly believe so?

 **Gunnthrá** : I do. I can see it in your eyes.  
You are a fine man, Seliph, and I hope you do not forget that.

 **Seliph** : You're very kind, Gunnthrá.  
...Thank you, for all that you have done.

 **Gunnthrá** : You needn't thank me. I simply wanted to make sure you didn't burn out.  
I see so much of my dear Fjorm in you...I wanted to be able to help you, in any way I could.  
It's incredibly wonderful to have a friend even I could confide in, as well.  
I wanted you to believe in yourself, as much as others believe in you.  
If I could do that, then...  
...Seliph? Seliph?

 **Seliph** : ...zzz...

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, my...! How quaint...and here he was worried about _me_ falling asleep.  
I'll just stay quiet, and let him dream, then...  
I hope they are sweet ones, whatever they may be.

_> A+ Support Obtained._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the 'canon' end to the support! I really, really enjoyed writing these two, and...honestly, I am really hoping this inspires her to come home at this point!
> 
> I may write fics from both this and the S support ending if I ever get the chance, but thank you all so much!


	5. S Support

**Gunnthrá** : ...And that's the story of how my sisters and I went sledding in our finery.  
We were truly a mischievous bunch, when we were all younger!

 **Seliph** : It certainly sounds so! I could hardly envision Princess Fjorm taking part, but...  
It's just as I could have expected, from you. Respectfully meant, of course.

 **Gunnthrá** : I take that with pride, Seliph! Life is nothing without being able to have fun.

 **Seliph** : I can agree with you, there. I never had the opportunity myself, but...  
I think I will gladly make up for lost time, once I get home.  
...Ah, that is...if I have the time to...

 **Gunnthrá** : ...You'll be quite busy once you are in Jugdral again, won't you?

 **Seliph** : The continent may be free, but there is still much work to be done. The Loptyr sect truly left everything in pieces...  
It's my job to take those pieces and put them back together. I don't mind it at all.

 **Gunnthrá** : Everything you have ever worked for has finally beared fruit.  
If your father were here to see you, he would be proud. I'm certain of it.

 **Seliph** : I agree with you wholeheartedly, Gunnthrá.  
But for now...I will see this war, until it's very end.  
It's the very least I can do for Askr...and for you, as well.  
You deserve to feel the joy that comes from seeing your home at peace, and I will do all in my power to ensure that.

 **Gunnthrá** : You are too kind, Seliph. Truly, you are...  
...What is Jugdral like, if I may?

 **Seliph** : It's a most wonderful land, Gunnthrá. The people are all wonderful sorts, and stronger than steel...  
It has so many things to offer, but I never truly did travel outside of Isaach until the time had come to strike.  
I intend to reacquaint myself with the land, but...if I could tell you of a beautiful place...  
You would enjoy Silesia, most of all. Lewyn told me that the snow there was incredibly pristine, and made the land shimmer in the sunlight.  
Of course, I would say Grannvale compares to Askr itself, in terms of beauty.  
Haha. Forgive me...if I kept going, I could perhaps describe the whole land to you.

 **Gunnthrá** : I enjoy hearing you speak about the things that bring you joy, Seliph.  
It's such a contrast, from the almost meek young man I had met before!

 **Seliph** : I wouldn't call myself _meek_...  
Standoffish may be a better moniker.

 **Gunnthrá** : Never the less, you have changed. I find it...rather...

 **Seliph** : ...Yes? You seem to have lost your train of thought, there.

 **Gunnthrá** : Ah, forgive me. I seem to have gotten lost in my own head.

 **Seliph** : It is truly fine.  
I would not want you to be anything less than yourself.

 **Gunnthrá** : ...Seliph, will you answer something for me?

 **Seliph** : Yes, of course. What is it?

 **Gunnthrá** : Would you resent me if I said that I felt that Fjorm was...far more of a rightful heir to Nifl, than I?

 **Seliph** : Resent? No, absolutely not! I would say that it's nonsense, that you feel yourself unworthy.  
What has brought this on?

 **Gunnthrá** : It's so incredibly selfish to say...but...  
I would give anything to go back to Jugdral with you.

 **Seliph** : ...What? Wait, are you...  
...You're saying that you wish to come with me, instead of rule Nifl?

 **Gunnthrá** : Yes, Seliph. I would have to consult my sister first, of course. I owe her that much, after all that has happened, but...  
I would like to stay by your side, if you will allow me. Perhaps...forever.

 **Seliph** : ...Gunnthrá...  
I believe our feelings may be the same.

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh, truly...?

 **Seliph** : Yes. You have shown me incredible care, and...have allowed me to be myself, without fear.  
If I may say it boldly...I love you, with all my heart.

 **Gunnthrá** : Oh...Seliph, I...

 **Seliph** : Gunnthrá, are you...crying?

 **Gunnthrá** : They are...tears of joy, my dear. I assure you of that. Never before did I think such rapture would be possible...but...  
I love you as well, Seliph.  
One day, when our war is won...I want to be able to say such a thing to you, every day...for the rest of our lives.

 **Seliph** : I will look forward to that. I swear to you, that I shall.  
Until that day...I vow to protect you, with every ounce of strength that I possess.

 **Gunnthrá** : And I vow that I shall do the same.  
Until we are able to live happily, hand in hand...with the nation of Jugdral prospering once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was aggressively self indulgent but y'know what, it was fun. I'm not nearly as confident in this angle as I thought, but I tried to make it as sweet as I could.
> 
> Thanks for reading if happened to! I appreciate it a ton!


End file.
